Pocket Monsters, Literally!
by toonfreak
Summary: What if "Pocket Monsters" really were pocket sized?
1. Chapter 1

POCKET MONSTERS...LITERALLY!  
  
It was the year 3025...yes...quite far in the future...and yet...everything looked exactly the same...which sucked. No new life forms on other planets had been discovered. All the cool stuff like hover cars, hover bikes, hover boats, and anything else that could hover for that matter, had been taken by the U.S. Government System, which also sucked. The rage of Pokemon had been forgotten, and was remembered by only a handful of people... and the only thing T.V. now played was, (shudder)...reality shows, soaps, the home shopping channel, and the occasional day time T.V. Many books had also been lost over the years, including history, art, and other important documents. Many people now wondered what happened to the human race 1000 years ago. What were they like? It seemed that, the same thing we wondered about the ancient Egyptians today, was wondered about us to our future self. Many famous movies, and video tapes had long gone and disintegrated into nothingness. Star Wars was gone. Jurassic park was gone. Lilo and Stitch were gone. There was barely any intact tape left to see what life was like one-thousand years ago.  
  
Only one person, the oldest person alive could remember life long ago. Time had effected the human race. For with time, comes wisdom. The smarter the humans became, the longer their life spans lasted. This person, George Houston, was 1205 years old, but he didn't look a day past 85, he was also an inventor. He spent his time, trying to find ways to keep the children occupied. He could remember good T.V., video games, junk food, Invader Zim, The Simpsons, Harry Potter, Anime, and of course, Pokemon, one of the most popular Anime's of his youth. He remembered how much the kids loved the adorable mouse Pikachu, and how they had always wanted one of their own. AAAAHHH! YOUTH!!  
  
He had taught me many things about the past, which is how I grew to know him. His stories were interesting, and yet, they dealt with very similar problems that we have today. Other then a few new medications, and wars that have been fought, nothing that different has happened in between then, and now.  
  
My name is Kristy, and I'm about 14 years old. I came across George, almost by accident, in a way, I'm both happy and sad that we met. But that was such a long time ago...  
  
xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx  
  
I was going down the road, minding my own business, when I peered at my wrist watch.  
"OH CRAP!! I only have 5 minutes to make it to school!!!" I ran, not exactly looking where I was running to, When I turned the corner, and ran into a strange, old man carrying a small green package, apparently trying to get to a destination of his own on time. "CRASH!!!" The two of us rammed into one another...that hurt.  
"OH! What a clutz! I'm so sor-..."  
"LATER!!" He yelled "CAN'T BE LATE!" and then he ran off, licitly-split, into the distance. He ran off so fast,..in fact, that he had forgotten his package.  
I started to yell,  
"HEY!! YOU FORGOT YOUR PACKAGE!!!" but he was already gone.  
I picked it up. A tad of interest going through my mind. It was tied up with a small pink string, wrapped in a faded green paper, and had a handwritten tag on it that said: "To my niece, who I love dearly" I had never seen anything like it! Most of the time people send and receive gifts, and letters, via computer with transmitters and what not. The wrapping was tapped on poorly too. Ether he had a really lousy robot maid, or he had wrapped it himself! Certainty no one did that anymore! I heard the school bell ring in the distance! "OH GREAT!!! I'M GOING TO BE LATE!!! I'LL FIND THE GUY LATER..."  
I ran toward the building as fast as my little legs could carry me at the time, hopping I would make it to school before the late bell rung...  
  
xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx  
  
"Where were you?!?!" My teacher asked in rage. My teacher's name is Ms. Fansbot, and she hates late people. She always expects perfection. Possibly, because, she's a robot.  
  
"I bumped into someone on the way here! It was an old man. I was just trying to give a package he dropped back to him..." I said desperately, as I showed her the box.  
"No excuses! Go get a late pass from the Attendance Office! NOW!!!!"  
I grumbled under my breath, as I miserably went down the hall, package still in hand.  
  
I hate getting late passes. Everyone stares at you while your taking the overly-embarrassing trip down the hall, and into the building. It's like, everyone you know looks down at you with disrespect, and no one cares if your looking at them or not, so they disrespect you in any way possible... especially Miya Gtack. As the classes looked at me go by in their classrooms, Miya pointed me out in hers, as I saw her evil mouth, word,  
"Hey everyone!!! Get a load of this retard!!!" The class laughed at me. Luckily though, I could scarcely hear it. The doors to all the classrooms here were soundproof, so as not to disturb any other classes.  
  
I HATE that stupid Maya. We had been rivals ever since elementary, and she never leaves me alone...NEVER!! We have the same choir class, in which the horrible teacher makes us constantly challenge each other, to see how much we've been practicing. Whenever me and Miya go at it though, it's an all out war! The "friends" of hers cheering, and the enemies cheering too. She's in four of my six classes, and, in everyone of those classes, she taunts me and my few friends, competes against me for grades, and is constantly disrespecting every teacher she meets, robot or non.  
She's preppy, popular, mean, a cusser, and I hate it! Constantly bullying people into being her friends, and disrespecting every one, and thing she meets!!  
  
I turned a corner, going to the deepest part of the hallway, so that I wouldn't run into any more classrooms. All that was playing in my mind now was, "I HATE MIYA! I HATE MIYA!..."  
This thought was soon pushed out of my mind though, when the package started to vibrate vigorously. I screamed, quickly threw it to the sidewalk, and ran. I hid behind a bush, watching, and waiting. The box stopped moving. It had never occurred to me to open the package, (for it seemed a bit rude). But, now that the package had shifted, I was beginning to wonder if there was something ALIVE in that thing. I approached the thing on tip toe, so as not to startle it again. I poked it...nothing happened. I sied, maybe it was a vibrating stuffed animal, and I had some how set it off. I picked up the box again... IT VIBRATED!!!! I screamed, and did the exact thing I had done before, cowering into a rose bush, and watching from a distance.  
"This is stupid." I thought to myself, as I approached the box again. I then had an Idea! If I unwrapped the gift, and just wrapped it back up after I saw what it was, I could get over my fear of this stupid, green box...it would also keep me from breaking the toy on the inside, by throwing it on the sidewalk too many times. I carefully, ( so as not to rip the paper), unwrapped the box. It was a normal packaging box, that you get at a post office, underneath. I carefully tore the flap of the box up, and peered inside...  
  
xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx  
  
_Hello! My fine Pokemon readers! I'm the Toonfreak! Loving all toons from everywhere!  
If you want me to continue this fanfic, GIVE A SHOUT!!!  
  
See You Next Time!  
_  
xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx  
  
I do not own: Pokemon, Harry Potter, Star Wars, Jurassic Park, Lilo and Stitch, Invader Zim, or The Simpsons  
  
xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx  
  
NEXT CHAPTER: What is in that box?!? 


	2. Chapter 2

**_PML CHAPTER 2_**  
  
I lifted the flap of the box.  
There seemed to be nothing inside. All I saw was allot of brown, and shadow... nothing out of the ordinary when looking into a cardboard box.  
"Hmmm..." I thought to myself. "This is odd..."  
I lifted myself from the floor, and waited curiously, as if I thought something would come out of it.  
  
And something did.  
  
A small something, that was no larger then the size of a paperclip. It was yellow, had a long set of ears, and a quite nasty bump on it's head that was pink, and swollen. I couldn't see it very well because of the size comparison between me, and it. It moved like an animal, and looked like an animal, but...it was like nothing I'd ever seen before.  
  
It looked around, curiously. It's ears slightly twitching to pick up any sound nearby. It sniffed around on the ground a bit, before finding a piece of grass that was growing in a side walk crack, and beginning to eat. I re approached it, cautiously, and squatted down to it's level. It hadn't noticed me because of it's vigorous munching.  
  
"Hmmm... looks like a yellow rabbit... maybe a baby rabbit?" I thought to myself.  
I had only seen rabbits in story books, because they had been over-hunted to extinction years ago.  
"Or maybe it's a special type of hamster...or mouse...or robot..."  
  
I suddenly had the erge to pet it. It looked soft enofe.  
I wandered my finger towards it's head, in hope to stroke it there. The thing must have heard me though, because, with a small squeak, it saw me, and quickly retreated into the box for safety. On it's way there though, I touched it, just for a split second, and it shocked me! I retreated my finger quickly, and stuck it in my mouth.  
"Stupid static electricity..." I mumbled under my breath. I closed the box again, gathered up the paper, and continued going to the office, to retrieve my late slip. Now that I knew what was in the box, I'd be more careful with it.  
  
xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx  
  
Have you ever had a secret, that you've wanted to tell someone sooooooooooooooo... bad, but you can't, or you'll get in trouble? That's the way I felt for the rest of the day. Everyone I knew kept wandering up to me, and asking,  
"What's in the box?"  
Of coarse I couldn't tell anyone I had a live animal in the classroom! It would cause a riot, and everyone knew that animals weren't allowed in school anyway.  
It almost killed me!  
  
Choirs class came along. Miya was there, and immediately started nagging on me, with her "ghouly" henchmen. She walked up to me and sneered.  
  
"Hey! I just wanted to tell you, good luck on today's challenge! Your going to need it... after I get done with you.  
"Thanks..." I mumbled under my breath. hate...Hate...**HATE!!!!**  
Oh well, I had practiced a new piece that was going to knock their socks off anyway.

The challenge started, and as it came closer and closer to the time of the challenge, I became more and more nervous.  
"Miya and Kristy!" said our teacher, a slight sneer in her voice.  
Miya got up,... and sung...yada-yada, big-fat-hairy-deal. All of her henchmen, and "friends" clapped and whistled after the performance.

I got up to sing my bit. Everything had to be absolutely perfect, and quiet, but there was a sound, it sounded like a boy mumbling to a girl. Probably friends. I got annoyed.  
"HEY! SHUT UP!" I screamed, except no one was talking.

The sound was coming from the box.  
  
xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx  
  
_YEY!!! I got four reviews! That's a new record! I thank you all who read and enjoy my story. You guys are great!!! By the way, I'm sorry for the short chapter... they usually get longer as they go along...DON'T WORRY!!!  
  
See you next time!!!..._


End file.
